Solo se Regresa una Vez
by Analeth
Summary: Inicio: Ultima Batalla. En un intento desesperado por derrotar a Voldemort, Harry le quita el alma pagando un gran precio: La suya propia. Ahora, Ron y Hermione deveran encontrar la manera de devover el alma de Harry al cuerpo de su amigo. NO RONHERMIONE
1. Chapter 1

**Se abren las cortinas del teatro y aparece una dama vestida con un vestido negro de seda... (N.A: Ese me gusta! Yo quiero uno)**

**Hola gente! Soy nueva acá espero que esto les guste... estoy un poco nerviosa pero ya se pasa cuando vea los review bonito que me dejais... por que me vais a dejar cierto? aplausos del publico claro! Así me gusta gente! Bueno a leer!**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Solo se regresa una vez

Capitulo I : El elegido ancestral

-¡Entiende! Esto ya no sirve... se acabo todo...- Hermione iba a llorar... no sabia que hacer... estaba desesperada.

-Tranquila Hermione, yo se que podemos hacer algo, tiene que haber una salida, si no, todo acaba aquí y el va a ganar.- Ron sabia que no podría calmar a Hermione, por que el también estaba desesperado, pero no podían hacer nada mas.

FLASHBACK

-¡TU NUNCA VAS A GANAR ENTIENDE!. Es mi destino ganarte... yo se que puedo-

Harry no sabia que hacer, estaba en su lucha. La ultima, y no había oportunidad de ganarle, lo sabía. Este seria el fin.

-¿Todavía te resignas?- Voldemort se confiaba tanto que no se esperaba lo que pasaría – Acuérdate que si yo muero sigo en ti... no me puedes matar... Tu eres el último Horcrux Harry... ¿no te lo esperabas no?.

-Pero todavía queda algo... una ultima oportunidad.- Harry sonaba tan convincente que Voldemort tembló...

'¡Cómo, no... no puede saberlo... es magia antigua...'

-Si. Es magia antigua, algo que también herede, por suerte, de mi madre esa maldita noche – Harry sonaba triunfante, saber que Voldemort pensaba eso y el podía escucharlo, gracias a su legeremancia, ya lo hacía sentir triunfante y con mas fuerza... saber que Lord Voldemort le tenía miedo...

-¡HARRY NO! – Hermione que lo había entendido temblaba llorando. - ¡NO LO HAGAS HARRY; TIENE QUE HABER OTRA FORMA!-.

-¡NO HERMIONE!- Harry sonaba serio y muy convencido, pero también asustado – Es mi deber, entiéndelo... debo hacerlo-.

-Hermione no entiendo que esta pasando- Ron estaba confundido ¿Qué quería hacer Harry que los asustaba a todos de tal manera?.

Hermione se dio vuelta y miro a Ron tratando de explicarle. – Ron, cuando la madre de Harry lo protegió esa noche, también le transfirió un poder llamado Encantus Borrate, que se activo cuando la profecía fue creada, que hace que Harry puede sacrificar su alma para llevarse el alma de otra persona con él. Pero luego Harry será condenado, osea no estará ni vivo ni muerto estará vagando entre los dos mundos, viendo las condiciones de su acto, que pueden ser fatales¿comprendes? Si Harry hace esto podría ser que la Historia se repita eternamente y se quede atrapado en su mente sin rescate alguno... o podría quedar sin alma...-

Ron quedo petrificado, Harry quedaría sin alma, estaría maldito solo por algo que nunca vivió...-¡HARRY NO...!-.

Demasiado tarde... -¡ENCANTUS BORRATE!- Harry grito con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. De repente algo verde salió de la boca de Harry y, luego, se dieron cuenta que también de Voldemort. Se unieron... y después... los dos cayeron lentamente al suelo. Solo eso. Se acabo... Se les fue el alma...

FIN FLASHBACK

Estaban los dos tirados al lado del cuerpo de Harry... ninguno sabía que hacer, pero de repente Hermione lo recordó.

-Ron, solo hay una forma... es muy riesgosa... pero podría servir.-

-Hermione solo dilo necesitamos hacer algo. Si Harry muere, también muere toda una vida, el esta destinado a mantener la línea de el bien y el mal... esta condenado... tu lo sabes, y yo también... nos lo contó Dumbl.. - No pudo terminar el nombre cuando lo invadió esa pena de culpa por no poder haber hecho nada... – Cuando se entero de que en algún momento cercano tenía que morir...

-Lo sé Ron... lo recuerdo...-

FLASHBACK

-Señor Weasley, Señorita Granger, los llamo por una razon especial... algo que le cambiara la vida a ambos y que ahora que se que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida –Hermione ahogo un grito... no podia creer que Dumbledore fuera a...-Srta. Granger por favor... creo que Harry los va a necesitar mas cuando pase por que uds. no le pueden decir que yo voy a morir pronto, Harry nunca puede saberlo, por lo menos hasta que pase... –Dumbledore tomo aire... le iva a costar mucho decir lo que iva a decir pero era por el bien de Harry, era como un hijo para él y si queria ayudarlos Hermione y Ron debían saberlo- la profecía no solo dice lo que ustedes saben... También habla sobre que...-Dumbledore suspiró... por fin... tenía que contarlo...- que el encargado del bien tiene que ser el que mantiene la línea de la vida a salvo, osea que por alguna razón... Harry esta encargado... a vivir eternamente y mantener esta línea... y eso es algo que ustedes deben hacer cumplir, por que habla también de sus protectores... Si señorita Granger, usted sabe de esto, ustedes también tienen la vida eterna para protegerlo, pero... ustedes son inmortales, Harry lamentablemente no... él solo tiene vida eterna, osea, puede morir tarde o temprano y eso ustedes tienen que evitarlo¿Me comprenden?- Dumbledore sabía que no le quedaba mucho, y ellos tenían que saberlo, Harry también lo sabría... Pero no ahora... luego... cuando él , Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore , ya estuviera... muerto...

FIN FLASHBACK

-Ven Ron, hay que trabajar, sácale los recuerdos a Harry y guárdalos en un pensadero, yo haré lo mismo con Voldemort, tenemos mucho que hacer, toda una vida por revisar... apurate que no tenemos mucho tiempo para salvar al elegido de la línea ancestral, tú lo sabes Ron... 'Solo hasta que todo se desborde'... Y eso, si él presente... eso esta por venir...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Bueno ojalá que les haya gustado aunque talvez esta cortito pero se hace lo que se puede total hechando a perder se aprende, asi que recibo Howlers, Review, Ranas de Chocolate, Grageas de Todos los Sabores y Aves Fénix de algún admirador por ahí **

**Besos **

**Althea Eleneär**

**Miembro de la orden: Del Fénix, Anti-Pettigrew, Merodeadora, Sirusiana, Lupiniana, Remusiana, Jamesiana, Potteriana, Lilysiana, Ejercito de Harry, Ron y Herms **

**Se cierran las cortinas del teatro **


	2. Chapter 2

'**Se abren las cortinas del teatro'**

Hola gente, tanto tiempo! 'Esquiva unos cuantos objetos lanzados por sus lectores (dos personas por lo menos de las que tengo constancia a la cuales les agradezco mucho haberme dejado review D)' lamento no haber subido antes el capitulo pero estaba en una encrucijada de cómo continuar el capitulo... que esta muy sorprendente... cargado de sorpresas! O

Bueno sin nada mas que decir doy un pequeño resumen del pequeño capitulo anterior (igual que este -.-U Sorryy!)

Ron y Hermione están al lado del cuerpo de un Harry sin alma después da haberla sacrificado para llevarse consigo la de Voldemort y Hermione recuerdan que tienen que hacer algo pronto para que Harry vuelva a la vida por que el es el elegido ancestral y si el no esta la línea entre el bien y el mal corre peligro. Ah! Y Ellos dos (Ron y Herms) son los protectores de Harry y son inmortales, pero Harry solo tiene vida eterna pero no es inmortal, osea que puede vivir mucha tiempo pero lo pueden matar (Hasta yo me enrredo -.-U)

Bueno... a leer!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Solo se regresa una vez 

Capitulo II : Una visita inesperada.

Hermione y Ron se dirigieron al valle Godric exactamente en la casa donde el 'Niño que vivió' derroto al que 'No-debe-Ser-Nombrado' por primera vez (N.A.: Por favor todos entienden no...), donde habían montado a espaldas del ministerio un cuartel general donde investigaban sobre los Horrocruxes perdidos.

Cuando entraron lo primero que les dio fue nostalgia. Ahí vivían con Harry, quien en ese momento iba en los brazos de Ron, con la mirada perdida y sin alma

Era un lugar tranquilo, pero ellos no lo sentían tan así, ya que cada vez que el oji-verde entraba se llenaba todo de tristeza. El había querido dejar todo como estaba cuando vivía ahí, claramente restaurado y en orden, no lleno de polvo y con marcas de Hechizos y Maldiciones por todas partes como lo encontraron. La decoración era la misma salvo que por respeto, la pieza de James y Lily Potter no la tocaron y solo Harry entraba en ella, cuando quería pensar y estar solo, ni Ron y Hermione se lo impedían ya que sabían que para él era doloroso estar en esa casa. Todavía recordaban lo primero que este dijo cuando llegaron ahí.

FlashBack

_Hermione y Ron se quedaron atrás de Harry cuando este abrió la puerta. El salón de la casa estaba muy desordenado. Los muebles tirados por doquier y con mucho polvo, la chimenea estaba tapada y la mesa del comedor dada vuelta con una pata menos. Y Harry... bueno... Harry esta estático y muy pálido en la puerta... era la primera vez que veía esa casa, o que por lo menos recordara, y cuando le vio se le vinieron a la mente los gritos de su padre y su madre que sentía cada vez que un dementor estaba cerca y también recordó esa vez hace tiempo que los vio en el espejo de Erised (N.A.: Creo que así se escribe.. si esta mal alguien corríjalo please). Sus caras, esos lentes y pelo rebelde tal cual como los tenia él reflejados en su padre, sus ojos castaños y esa sonrisa seductora que heredo con el tiempo y volvía loca a quien pasaba por delante. Y su madre... sus ojos verdes, como los que él veía reflejados en el espejo roto que había el termino de la escala que nacía al frente suyo, su pelo... ese pelo ondulado y rojo fuego... Aunque no se acordaba como era estar con ellos, los extrañaba tanto..._

_Hasta que su mejor amigo lo saco de su pensamiento._

_-Harry si no quieres entrar lo entenderemos... regresemos a mi casa si quieres, no hay problema en que hagamos todo allá... – Dijo este viendo todos los recuerdos en la cara de su amigo y imaginando lo que sufría en ese instante_

_-No Ron... –Dijo el chico de pelo rebelde dándose vuelta a ver a su amigo lo mas firme que podía- Entraremos y arreglaremos esto... es mi pasado y lo tengo que afrontar, aquí vencí a Voldemort una vez y si esa vez pude, esta que llegara algún día también. – Dio vuelta mirando a la casa, un suspiro y por fin entro - Vamos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer._

Fin FlashBack

Lo único que cambiaron fue la pieza de Harry que como recordaban, era la que peor estaba. Con su piso alumbrado por el techo roto, la cuna volcada a un lado, unas cuantas mantas enredadas en una cómoda volcada con sus cajones por todas partes, pañales y mamaderas incluidos y varios peluches en un rincón amontonados. De ellos vale destacar los mas grandes y que eran los que mas llamaban la atención de todos los que había: uno de un ciervo, otro de un perro negro, y uno de un lobo que Harry todavía guardaba en su cama y (como supondrán todos los lectores) uno de una rata (N.A.: Asquerosa en mi opinión . ) que se había encargado de quemar en la chimenea a penas lo encontró.

-Vamos Herms- Dijo Ron después de haber dejado el cuerpo de Harry inerte y sin alma en un sillón cerca de la chimenea que Hermione se encargo de encender – Hay que buscar entre los libros de la estantería haber si encontramos el Hechizo para viajar a la época del recuerdo de una persona – Se dio una vuelta a ver el cuerpo sin alma de su mejor amigo y dijo – Por mientras voy a buscar el pensadero de Harry a la pieza grande... se que el único que entra ahí es Harry... pero tenemos que guardar los recuerdos de Voldemort (N.A.: los de Harry los podían tener en el mismo cuerpo de este) en alguna parte... después compraremos uno en el callejón Diagon.

- ¡Espera Ron! ¡Mira! – Dijo Hermione sorprendida, cuando Ron iba subiendo por las escaleras - ¡Es su varita!

Desde la varita, que estaba en el bolsillo de Harry empezó a salir una luz. Ron se acerco temeroso a sacarla, y cuando la tomo paso algo que lo sorprendió, por que de ella empezó a salir un cuerpo... tal y como salió desde la varita de Voldemort esa vez en el cementerio de la Mansión Riddle, solo que no como un fantasma, sino como algo corpóreo (N.A.: Para mas información leer 4º libro xD) primero las piernas, luego los brazos junto con el torso, y luego su cara. Era...

-No... no puede ser – Dijo Hermione todavía sorprendida - ¿Si...Sirius?

Y en efecto, ahí estaba, un cuerpo musculoso con ojos Grises y un pelo largo y negro-azulado , tirado en el suelo como si hubiera saltado de una distancia muy grande y fuera normal que los muertos salieran de las varitas de la gente.

- ¿Sirius? – Repitió Ron una vez recompuesto de la sorpresa - ¿Eres tu?

- ¿Ron?¿Herms? – Hablo por fin Sirius mientras se sacudía el polvo que tenia en su ropa – ...Ustedes no me deberían haber visto – agregó al caer en cuenta de con quien estaba hablando - ¿Y Harry?...¿Dónde esta Harry?... lo último que supe de él fue que iba a enfrentarse a Voldemort... ¿Esta bien? – Dijo un poco desesperado y al ver que nadie le respondía repitió - ¿Esta bien?... ¡Digan algo!

- Ehhh... esta ahí... en el sillón... detrás de ti, Sirius – Dijo al salir de su mutismo el único pelirrojo en la sala – Ehhh... ¿Sirius?... ¿Como estas aquí?... digo... tu no estabas...

- ¿Muerto?... ¿o no? – Termino por el Hermione

- ¿Muerto? ¿Que Harry no les dijo nada?... bueno... veo que no, pero eso puede esperar... ahora, ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? ¿Lo veo como ido? – Dijo al no querer a aceptar algo que parecía obvio, a simple vista.

- No, Sirius, no es lo que tu piensas. Harry uso el Encantus Borrate con Voldemort eso pasa – Y Hermione al ver que Sirius no entendió, agregó – Que no tiene alma Sirius... que no tiene alma... – repitió con desanimo.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde todos centraron la mirada en Harry.

- Bueno entonces... – Dijo Sirius rompiendo ese silencio después de un largo rato - creo que ahora quieren que les explique como un 'Muerto' salió de la varita de Harry... ¿o me equivoco? – A lo que Ron y Hermione asintieron – Bien... todo empezó después de que atravesé el velo.

" Cuando caí por ese arco, pensé que estaría muerto... pero no fue así. Lo que paso como después descubrí, fue que al ser lanzado y no lanzarme por mi propia cuenta, no morí, pero fui transportado a un mundo alterno a este, algo muy raro si les interesa saber. Creí que estaría solo para el resto de la eternidad, junto con otras personas en ese mundo, pero luego recordé algo importante... Mi varita, esta conectada con la de James ya que tienen el mismo núcleo y por lo tanto también esta conectada con la de los parientes mas cercanos de él mismo, osea en otras palabras, Harry.

Busque por mucho tiempo hasta encontrar la manera de comunicarme con él... pensaba en eso todo el tiempo... hasta que por fin la encontré y intente conectarme con Harry, lo único malo era que no funcionaba muy efectivo. Era una especie de Hechizo que hacia que yo y Harry pudiéramos hablar como lo hacen los muggles por sus feletonos – 'teléfonos' dijo Hermione – Si eso, teléfono... Bueno, la cosa es que le pedí a Harry que buscara una manera de que nos pudiéramos comunicar de una manera mas concreta para hablar y tuvimos suerte de nuevo, cuando Harry encontró otro libro donde salía el hechizo y... aquí estoy"

- Lo que no entiendo es por que nunca te vimos – Dijo Ron pensativo, cuando el relato hubo acabado.

- Si. Eso yo tampoco me lo explico – Respondió Sirius – Harry nunca quiso que nos viéramos , pero nunca me dijo por que.

- Creo que yo si lo se... – Agrego la castaña – fue cuando descubrí por que Harry pasaba tanto tiempo en la pieza de sus padres, cuando descubrí lo que estaba investigando, y también algo más que él no te contó, Sirius.

FlashBack

Se veía la pieza que habían acomodado para dormir el trío de oro y Harry sentado en su cama mirando su varita. De repente por la puerta entro Hermione.

- ¿Harry? – Dijo temerosa - ¿Lo pensaste? – Agregó sentándose a su lado – si quieres te puedo ayudar con el hechizo para sacar a Sirius completamente de ese mundo alterno. – Al ver que Harry seguía en su mutismo continuo – Se que es complicado, pero Sirius cumple con todos los requisitos que se piden y... – Hermione no pudo decir al notar que Harry la miraba con esos ojos verdes tan hermosos y ahora humedecidos en lagrimas – Harry... yo...

- No puedo Herms... no lo puedo traer de vuelta – dijo mirándola a los ojos (N.A.: Adonde mas la podría estar mirando... degenerados! U-.-) y sin poder contener las lagrimas – Tengo miedo a traerlo de vuelta y cuando este completamente vivo... lo pierda de nuevo y para siempre... no podría soportarlo... (N.A.: Para quien no entienda, tiene miedo a que cuando Sirius vuelva alguien lo mate y ya no lo pueda revivir mas).

- Pero Harry... – Dijo la castaña con el corazón destrozado al ver a Harry... perdón... a SU Harry así – No puedes... es injusto... el quiere vivir aquí...

- Pero no puedo Herms, si lo perdiera de nuevo yo... – Y no pudo decir mas antes de ponerse a llorar otra vez.

-Harry... – Susurro Hermione abrazándolo – No te preocupes, te entiendo , es tu decisión y la respeto... pero si cambias de opinión... ya sabes donde encontrarme – Y cuando termino de hablar, el oji-verde la miro.

- Gracias... Herms – Logro susurrar mas tranquilo, pero aun llorando. Esos ojos... esa cara... esa boca... como no se dio cuenta antes. Él la amaba... la amaba tanto... y sin esperar mas... La beso

Fin FlashBack

- Por eso Harry nunca quiso que te viéramos... – Logro decir Hermione tan roja como el pelo de Ron por lo ultimo que contó – Harry no quería que te viéramos por que pensó que yo te diría como volver a tu vida entera, pasar a este mundo y salir del alterno donde estas ahora.

- Así que eso paso... – Dijo Ron sonriendo pícaramente - Ahora lo entiendo todo bien.

- Hermione... – "¿Uhm?" fue lo único que pudo contestarle ella a Sirius que la miraba serio en ese momento – Tengo que retarte... A ti y a Harry... cuando vuelva de su "descanso", claro.

- Pero Sirius – dijo Hermione entrándole el habla de nuevo – Yo trate de convencerlo, yo...

- No, Herms, no es por eso – agrego viendo como Hermione ponía cara de no entender – Es que Harry se enrolla con su mejor amiga... ¡Y al viejo Padfoot nadie se lo cuenta!

Y en ese mismo momento Ron y Sirius no pudieron mas y rompieron en carcajadas con un tomate... perdón... una roja Hermione de por medio.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bueno... les gusto? 'la gente abuchea a Althea Eleneär' Ayuda! Gente loca!... si se que el capitulo esta corto y es una mier... perdón... porquería... pero tengan piedad! Es la primera vez que escribo una historia y me cuesta...

**Me gusto mucho la parte de Herms y Harry.. la encontré emotiva, aunque no tenia planeado ponerle romanticismo a la historia, solo me nació... y como se abran dado cuenta, la historia esta casi el 80 por ciento basada en FlashBack's... Haber... que mas... Ah! Los review.**

**Tarke Silver : Bueno aquí esta el Segundo capitulo aunque un poco corto… pero se hace lo que se puede… olle y espero que actualices pronto viaje al pasado que ahora es futuro y también pasado y que … ufff... bueno... solo actualízalo de una buena vez, pus! **

**Aris-Laurelin : Hola wapa! Aquí te dejo el otro chap, aunque un poco corto pero ojalá que te guste… y lo de dejar a un lado un rato a Remus… perdón... a MI Remus... te lo podría dejar a ti pero… 'cara desconfiada' no… le puedes hacer algo… aparte el esta muy bien aqui… 'Cierto mi niño?' (Ronquido de fondo) ah... de veras que lo dope para los nervios... (ya que ese idiota de Snape se fue a los malos, no tiene quien le haga la poción... y esta luna llena que paso no fue muy bonita para él ni agradable... pobre...) ... bueno la cosa es que esta bien cuidado... Ahh! Que se me olvidaba.. te queria pedir si puedes subir otro capitulo de una historia que no recuerdo como se llama pero es de Umbriage criticando las pelis de Hp... eso! **

**Bueno seria todo! **

**Besos y Grageas de todos los sabores...**

**Althea Eleneär**

**_Orgullosa miembro de_****_: La orden del Fenix, La orden Merodeadora, La orden Anti-Pettigrew, La orden Sirusiana, La orden Lupiniana, La orden Remusiana, La orden Jamesiana, La orden Potteriana, La orden Lilysiana, Ejercito de Harry Ron y Hermione._**


End file.
